pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo (Cars 2)
Tokyo is a location that appeared in Tokyo Mater and Cars 2. It's the location of the first out of three races that comprise the World Grand Prix. ''Tokyo Mater'' Tokyo is the setting of the whole story that Mater tells Lightning McQueen. ''Cars 2'' Tokyo (Japanese 東京都 Tokyoto "eastern capital city") is the capital of Japan. The numerous colorful advertisements that abound in its center give the town a distinctive look at night. It hosts the first of the three races of the World Grand Prix, as well as the competition's welcome party. Unlike the other races that take place during daytime, the Tokyo race takes place at night. The track is in the town's streets and passes on the Rainbow Bridge and also past the Tokyo Imperial Palace. It also includes a dirt section. It is also where the first three cars flame out. Residents *Kingpin Nobunaga *Pinion Tanaka *Okuni *Shigeko *Tamiko *Zen Master *Chuki *Kabuto *Yokoza *Manji *Murakarmi *Kimura Kaizo *Suki *Ichigo *Kaa Reesu *Ito San *Yojimo *Kyandee *Cho *Tokyo Cranes *Patokaa *Japanese Police Cars *Bye Bye Kar *Harumi *Krate Rainson-Wash *Geisha Girls *Hans *Cartney Brakin *Alex Vandel *Denise Beam *Becky Wheelin Buildings and Attractions Rainbow bridge cars 2.jpg|Rainbow Bridge Cars 2 tokyo.png|Tokyo Imperial Palace Tokyo tower cars 2.jpg|Tokyo Tower Airport cars 2 tokyo japan.jpg|Haneda Airport Cars 2 fuji mount.png|Mount Fuji cs081_1cs-sel16-101.jpg|Tokyo National Art Center: The museum hosts the welcome party of the World Grand Prix cs072_600acs-sel16-183.jpg|Kabuki theater cars_2_-_szenenbilder_04.jpg|Sumo arena Race Starting Positions Finishing Positions Max Schnell's engine got fried at the end of the race Rip Clutchgoneski's engine got fried in the middle of the race Miguel Camino's engine got fried on the 2nd lap of the race Trivia *In Toy Story 2, Al was planning to sell his Woody collection to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo. *Several brands who sponsored Piston Cup teams in ''Cars'' appear in Cars 2 on advertisements. These includes Nitroade, RPM, Easy Idle, Vitoline, Mood Springs, Clutch Aid, Tank Coat, Gasprin, an allusion to Lil' Torquey Pistons and also Dinoco. A concept art also shows Octane Gain. *A billboard of Harryhausen's from [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] makes a cameo. *An advertisement for a Lotso bear from ''Toy Story 3 is seen. *An advertisement for BnL advertising "Lugnut in a cup", and that first appeared in Tokyo Mater, appears in Tokyo. *The snow runoff on Mount Fuji looks like tire tread-marks.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *The race is inspired by the Formula 1 race through the streets of Singapore. *The Rainbow Bridge is made up of automobile parts, including valves, rocker arms and springs. *Two companies named after the ancient Japan warriors, the Samurais, are seen in Tokyo: a tire brand named "Samuride", seen on advertisements, and "Samairai", an airline company. *The Tokyo National Art Center first wasn't planned to appear so prominently in Cars 2. However, while the research trip the developing team took to Tokyo, they had the building close to their hotel, which consequently attracted their attention on it. They found it interesting and decided to use it in the movie for the World Grand Prix welcome party.Cars 2 Production Notes #7 - TOKYO Gallery Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png tokyo2.png tokyo.png The-cars-compete 570x238.jpg Cars 2 - Kabuki.jpg cs072_305cs-sel16-266.jpg tokyog.png tokyo1.png Cs131 301bcs.sel16.192.jpg Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cs471 7dcs-sel16-211.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 181142.jpg|Tokyo at day tokyo_ginza_cover_simplenew2.jpg|Concept Art palace_2.jpg|Concept Art Cars2Artwork.jpg|Concept Art party1a.jpg|Concept Art for the World Grand Prix's welcome party party3b.jpg|Concept Art for the World Grand Prix's welcome party kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_10.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_04.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Kn imperialpalacefmp 2009 10 27 08.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace References Category:Cars Toons Locations Category:Cars 2 Locations